She's like heroin
by NanACrOw
Summary: Piel nivea, que me recordaba al sexo y su sabor a vinotinto, una amarga sonrisa se reflejó en mi rostro... pensé..eras tu maldita mujer...mi total adicción...


**¡Hola! Pues verán…. Les traje un nuevo fic (oneshot) Espero que les guste, lo hice con muchas ganas, me inspiré de una canción, se llama Me gusta-Sanalejo….**

**Y respecto a los otros fics, toy avanzando poco a poco y sin apuro por que después me vuelvo un 8….!!**

**Los y las Quero!!**

**Espero que les**

**¡Gustee!**

**¡Aquí va!**

…**Tu…**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Tirado en la cama, con un cigarro en mi boca y mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. El olor a nicotina era hipnotizante y adictivo.

_Adicción._

Una palabra que me llevaba a muchas ideas y recuerdos.

Amarga la sonrisa que se reflejaba en mi rostro. Mis ojos se encontraban

En el punto más interesante de mi blanco techo.

_Blanco._

Piel nívea, que me recordaba al sexo y su sabor a vinotinto, y es que….todo lo entendía….pero menos a ti….y tu jodida forma de ser…

_Ser._

Alta, esbelta, de piernas largas, cabello rosado, labios carnosos, ojos verdes, piel blanca y cuerpo perfecto

_Perfección._

Tu, de 20 años, mayor que yo y…destructora, ingenuidad que engaña y provoca, enloquece y lleva al colapso, y es que…eras tu…maldita mujer…

_Mujer._

Inteligente, "ingenua", posesiva, altanera, abusadora y encantadora…

_Encanto._

Que todo el mundo encontraba en ti, y es que siempre llamabas la atención a donde fueras a donde fuera…eras el punto interesante donde estabas…

_Estar._

Estar contigo fue lo peor que me pasó en la vida, vivir la aventura que unos pocos viven, por que era interesante saber que eras mayor y con mas experiencia, pero poco a poco destruyes al hombre…

_Hombre._

Hombre idiota llevado por la belleza y el disfraz de turquesa, por que todo era decoración en ti, para los que no sabían nada de tu verdadera cara.

_Saber._

Nunca te conocí, todo era diferente cada día, cambiabas de ideas y de cuentos, como escritora de inspiración contradictoria.

_Contradicción._

Yo, hombre de 17 años, con mente centrada, tu, de 20 años, con vida pasada. Por que tu jamás viviste, solo un ser ambulante eras, sin alma ni sentimientos, aunque el disfraz tapaba todo eso.

_Tapar._

Escondida, del mundo, por que abusabas de mis gustos hacia ti…bendita mujer… me utilizabas a tu antojo por mi atención a ti, y poco a poco el amor surgió en mí.

_Yo._

Idiotizado y borracho de amor hacia ti, por que eso se llamaba así, y es que… no lo comprendía, tú nunca mencionaste amor y eso es lo que mas me marcó.

_Marcar._

La cicatriz era grande… como cráter de sangre. Pero yo, joven sardino, de ego salvaje y prepotencia gigante.

_Prepotencia._

Eso fue lo que llamo tu atención a mí, un estudiante de secundaria. Con mente de adolescente que empieza a conocer la gente.

_Gente._

Yo, popular hacia donde fuera, chico guapo de la escuela y de cuerpo perfecto por donde lo vieran.

_Ver._

Tú, destruiste mi orgullo, viendo que solo era un "niño", un mocoso que no sabía nada de la realidad. Un crío "indeciso y caprichoso". Desarmado como un muñequito de plástico.

_Plástico_

Pues risas escuchaba de ti, por que te burlabas de con ironía. Te reías de mis "amiguitas" que con gusto me complacían, y tu, mi deseo toxico y adictivo que producía el caos sin medida.

_Medir_

Tú jamás tuviste medidas, eras impulsiva y atrevida, como si dueña del mundo serías. Pero errores cometiste en la vida, pasando por alto todas las fantasías que nunca llegaron a su cometido. Por que la vida se encargó de borrar todas esas ilusiones de niña.

_Niña._

Por dentro, muy en el fondo de tu ser, aun no perdías las esperanzas, querías pensar que era verdad, pero teniendo en cuenta la realidad.

_Real._

Tu deseo era real, y tus decepciones aun mas, llegaste a mí destruyendo la capa de fuerza que no me dejaba mostrar los sentimientos. Abusaste de tu poder y marcaste territorio, como si reina te verían por que te apoderabas de lo que te gustaba y lo destruías cuando ya te aburría.

_Aburrir._

Mmmm, nunca me aburriste, jamás lo hiciste, siempre eras interesante, aunque ocultándome cosas de tu pasado. Interesando en ti estaba, y tu también en mí, pero me utilizaste y eso duele, por que el amor nunca surgió en ti.

_Tu._

Chica de la vida, nómada artista, pensionada de mi casa, viajando por el mundo conociendo nuevas cosas, buscando la felicidad. Aunque eso le cueste a los demás.

_Costar._

Tú tenías un costo especial, por ser chica orgullosa, me manipulabas sin hacerlo, me usabas sin intentarlo, movías tu mano y en un títere a tus órdenes me convertía.

_Convertir._

Pasaste de mí, convirtiéndome en decepción, te amaba y destruiste el amor, pero odiándote me quedé, aunque complete nunca he de ser, por que con tu talento de enamorar, dejaste marcado mi dolido corazón.

_Dolor._

Todo dolía, desde que te conocí, hasta que te fuiste de aquí. Fuiste mi deseo carnal y pensaba utilizarte como mi esclava sexual, pero todo se revirtió y de victima quedé yo.

_Quedar._

Me causa hasta risa, por que yo, un mujeriego egoísta, las utilizaba a todas a mi antojo, por que era el "hombrecito" deseado y amado por muchas, menos por ti. Que utilizó mi cuerpo llevándolo al éxtasis.

_Llevar._

Llevaba carga en mi corazón, es que por ti…me alejé del mundo, por estar a tu lado. Por que me enamoré de ti. Jamás valoré a nadie, pero cuando estaba contigo, todo era diferente y sentía la necesidad de verte. Por que el amor es injusto y sádico...Algo que solo sentí con tu presencia….

_Sentir._

¿Sentiste algo por mí? No lo sé, jamás lo descubrí, quería que sintieras hasta un odio repugnante…pero nada, no era nada. No era un sentimiento, ha de ser que el deseo sea eso. Pero yo…yo no sabía lo que sentía, hasta que me lo explicaste…. Como si lo hubieses sentido antes….y celos…celos albergaron mi pedazo de carne palpante que hace que la vida no acabe.

_Acabar._

Una palabra muy interesante…depende de la situación, por que…todo acabó, el día en que tu sueño se reveló…mostrando tu talento ante el mundo, y como aclaraste, el "amor" no te detendría, pero eso nunca más lo sentirías.

_**Nunca.**_

Nunca voy a sentir, lo que sentí por ti, nunca voy a saber en donde quedaste o donde te encuentras, nunca voy a volver a sentir tu piel sedienta bajo la mía, nunca voy a volver a sentir ese dolor punzante que me provocabas, nunca más a acabar de esta manera tan vil y sádica en la que me dejaste. Nunca mas voy a amar a una persona como tu….

_Mi amante…. Mi moza de la vida….que nunca más llegaría…._

**¿¿Leees gusttó??**

**Esperooo que sí, lo hice con mucho entisiasmo, fijandome en que Sasuke-kun es un bastardo, y que de vez en cuando hay que darle una lección!**

**Graaaciaas, por leer este ONESHOT**

**Nos leemoss**

**Chaooo**

**Review**


End file.
